Forum:Magazine articles
Yesterday, Mf3 and Bf2 (lol) came to me about a new wiki, the LEGO Magazines Wiki. At first, I thought that it was a wacko idea, but after thinking about it, I kinda liked the idea of it. I propose that instead of starting a new wiki, we do that here. We are the LEGO Wiki, and attempt to cover all aspects of LEGO. We can start a Magazine: namespace, and have a nice hub page with links to all of them. This provides us with an opportunity; to increase our content and activity without having something risky and crazy like article comments (:P). I, personally, would be glad to scan some of my 2002 magazines. LEGO doesn't have a problem with us doing this (I checked their terms of use, etc.), and it wouldn't hurt. ---- The naming of the magazines will be obvious; for the latest issue: Magazine:March-April 2010. The issue though will be the format of the article. What we could (and IMO should) do is have a brief description of the magazine at the top of the page, along with a 200px picture of it's cover. After that, we could just have a below with all of the pages. The captions on each page would include the number, and a keyword (like Cool Creations, only if required/applicable). Since this is one of my more rational and sane ideas (:P), please think it over, and discuss below. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 19:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Discussion *'Support' - As nominator, per above. Ajraddatz Talk 19:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - I understand now. =P [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Erm, what are you talking about? I'm talking about making articles about each of the LEGO Magazines, with their pages scanned in... Ajraddatz Talk 19:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Listing each already released magazine? Or making a new one for us? 19:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, making articles about the existing magazines, with scans so that people can read them. Sorry for not being clearer, I threw this together in a couple of minutes :P Ajraddatz Talk 19:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' I support this. Nice idea! (Too bad I only got the german magazines...) 19:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - 20:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *'SUPPORT DUDE' -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 21:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' Awesome!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Some Support' I wont be able to supply anything there, but give it a try. We can move some junk over there too :) [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if this is approved, should we do Magazine:March-April Isssue (LEGO Club Jr) as the articles about the LEGO Club Jr issues? ::I don't see why not... Ajraddatz Talk 22:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *'If you want' - Calm it down. Its just an idea. Also, we associate with Customs as having customs here mixed with sets would confuse people. As for smaller ones, like CW said, they do a lot of Copy pasting. As for languages, this is the English lego wiki. I don't see your point on international languages as this is an English wiki. As for UK/US/Aus, put UK/US/Australia in the name? We should atleast try it, like the article comments. (insert some proverb about learning from mistakes here). I also notice BF2 that you have changed your view very quickly and suddenly. Kingcjc 22:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) * Support but will it have a page by page scan in and pics or just lists of the content? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :We will try to actually have them scanned in, but that won't always be an option. Ajraddatz Talk 00:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) * Neutral- I definitely think we should have the content here, however I'm not sure whether it really requires its own namespace. If we do that, it might sort of imply that namespaces like "Set" "Minifigure", etc are needed too :S Also, does anyone know if a full scan of the magazine would run into copyright issues? It sounds to me like it might, but I don't really know much about that stuff 00:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ajraddatz says it won't infringe. 01:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I looked into it, and it won't (shouldn't). The new namespace allows for easier navigation; I.E. Magazine:March-April 2010 is easy to find, while something else might not be. Because of this different nature of the articles from a set or minifig (more just a database of all of the magazines, as opposed to their descriptions), I feel that a namespace is required. Well, we could use Magazine: or just Club magazine March-April 2010 Kingcjc 08:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :The Magazine: namespace also allows for Magazine to be in the top corner (where Forum is in here). It is a different type of article, so I think that a new namespace wouldn't hurt. Ajraddatz Talk 14:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) * Support- GREAT IDEA! would this include brickmaster magazines also, or just the regular LEGO Club? 15:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Notice of closure - Unless someone really hates the idea, I'll close this forum exactly one day from now, and implement the changes. Ajraddatz Talk 14:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :No prob, Ajr. And Mackmoron: Well, you have to buy BrickMaster, so I think we could get in trouble by viewing it here. And anyway, who here recieves BrickMaster? 15:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Do we really need a new namespace? How many articles does this involve anyway? -- 15:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :@Samdo994: I get brickmaster @LegOtaku:Well, I'd guess at least 100 so far, the magazine has been out for a long time. 16:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The thing is that a new namespace takes only minutes to set up (and we won't need to), allows for easier navigation, better search and Google results, and can even allow us to make a specialized skin for the magazine articles (if needed). These articles, as stated above, will be very different from the usual content articles, hence the new namespace. Also much easier for organization. Ajraddatz Talk 18:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::@Mack, Brickmaster might pose copyright issues, so for now we will just stick with club mags. I'll look into contacting LEGO about this, and if they are OK with Brickmaster then we definitely can :) Ajraddatz Talk 18:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also just felt I should say that, although I support this, I must say I won't be able to contribute to it. However, I think a sub-wiki based on these is not the worst idea in history (Me remembers godzilla article comments). -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 19:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :This is capable of fitting into Brickipedia, however, and doesn't really need a new wiki. MLN has another wiki because it is literally a whole different topic, and there is no way to put over 1,000 content pages about a game into this wiki. Magazine articles are different, because they are directly about LEGO, and it is realistic to have them here. Ajraddatz Talk 20:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I like the idea of including the magazines, my only concern would be uggh the dreaded copywrites. After flicking through some older mags there a whole host of great pics and details with-in the mags that would make a great addition and as they are LEGO magazines I cant think of why not to include them, but then I have no idea about technical problems and such with how to go about adding them to the site. Once all is decided I have a whole bunch of the mags going back to around 98 or so. (Id have to check). If it is to go ahead perhaps it would be better to leave out pages that contain the pictures of the kids and their models and content like that. Gladiatoring 21:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: What countries would this be for? I think there are different ones for different countries, for instance NZ gets 4 a year. Is it different elsewhere? 23:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Not to sure if the rest of the world is any diff, Australian releases of the mag is 4 times a year also. The main difference with each mag besides the language is the address of Lego for competitions ect, and the pages showing photographs of children and their models, for me at least are localised (Australian Children). Gladiatoring 23:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Doesn't matter, since the naming policy for these will work. An Australian one might be Magazine:January-April 2010. We will, however, stick to English. Ajraddatz Talk 23:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Closed - These changes will be implemented ASAP :) Ajraddatz Talk 13:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) * Ok. I know this is closed, but in regards to magazine articles in general, should we use Template:Book for an infobox (and add fields if necessary to allow for magazines or books), or create a separate infobox for them? 07:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::They are a bit different than books, so I could make an infobox. I would have uploaded one already, but my computer is glitching :/ Ajraddatz Talk 13:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :*I've created , not sure if all the fields should be there/if any others are needed, and I don't know if the title should actually be just for the "line" only (eg club magazine, Club Jr magazine, brickmaster, etc). There's a sample of it in use here anyway. 02:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC)